Es mejor asi
by Serenity P
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde la batalla con caos y la relacion de Darien y Serena no es la mejor... sera mejor separarse y tomar rumbos distintos
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Naoko Takeuchi

Miro el reloj y son las tres de la mañana, creo que he dormido dos horas y llorado todo el día, todavía no entiendo por qué Darien actuó de esa manera sé que a veces soy un poco escandalosa o como diría Rei soy una inmadura pero la verdad solo estaba feliz porque vería a Darien ya que hace dos semanas que ni hablábamos por teléfono.

La razón de eso? Muy fácil el trabajo como médico en el hospital consume todo su tiempo y eso lo entiendo ya que ese es su sueño ser un médico de gran reconocimiento, y mi forma de ayudarlo es evitándole problemas. Pero no entiendo por qué si dice amarme se avergüenza de mi cuando esta con sus amigos y sus compañeros de trabajo.

Sigo dando vueltas en la cama y mientras pienso en todo esto ya son casi las cuatro de la mañana no soportándolo más me levanto y prefiero mirar algunos álbumes, creo que eso me ayudara.

No puedo creer cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que encontré a luna, solo era una adolescente de 14 años ahora ya con 19 años las cosas han cambiado, primero termine la preparatoria, segundo hace ya tres años que deje de ser una sailor scout, claro no porque haya decidido abandonar al grupo sino que no han vuelto a presentarse ningún enemigo que quiera acabar con la tierra, y tercero que es lo más importante es que Darien aunque me dio un anillo de compromiso cuando se fue a los Estados Unidos y prometió que cuando regresara nos casaríamos eso no fue así de hecho un mes después de haber derrotado al caos Darien me invito a cenar a un restaurante muy elegante yo estaba muy ilusionada pensé que me diría que debía empezar a realizar todos los preparativos para casarnos pero que gran desilusión tuve cuando lo que realmente escuche de él fue que debíamos tomar con más calma nuestra relación que él sabía que me había dado un anillo de compromiso y me había hecho una promesa pero era muy irresponsable de nuestra parte casarnos ya que él estaba terminando sus estudios y debía concentrarse en ellos, y yo era todavía muy joven y debía terminar la preparatoria, así que esa noche aunque no termino nuestro compromiso formalmente nuestra relación quedo sin definirse.

Para empeorar nuestra relación y me avergüenza admitirlo me tomo un año decidir qué profesión seguir, si bien mi materia favorita en la escuela era economía doméstica y debí tenerlo en cuenta tuve que admitir que mi amor por los postres y mi sueño de ser una novia hizo que terminara decidiendo estudiar pastelería y que mi deseo fuera ser una reconocida pastelera por crear las tortas para matrimonio más hermosas que se hayan podido ver. Eso hizo que Darien se desilusionara de mi él nunca lo ha dicho pero sus actitudes lo delatan desde que le conté sobre mi decisión él cambio su actitud y ahora cada vez que tiene alguna reunión o evento al que asistir siempre me dice que no es necesario que vaya, que me aburriré, que a él ese tipo de reuniones no les gusta y no va a estar más de una hora y no es necesario que yo me arregle para ir por tan poco tiempo, la verdad creo que le da pena que lo vean conmigo y que cuando le pregunte sobre su novia tenga que admitir que es una simple pastelera.

Tal vez estoy siendo exagerada y solo veo la situación desde mi perspectiva pero hoy creo que todas mis sospechas se hicieron realidad. Hoy… digo ayer en la tarde Darien estaba en la cafetería del hospital sentado con algunos médicos algunos eran ya mayores imagino que muy importantes pero no me importo llego corriendo y grite su nombre todas las personas que se encontraban allí se giraron para mirarme y comenzaron a reírse en ese momento Darien se levantó me tomo de la muñeca y me saco de la cafetería y me llevo a un pasillo solo estaba enfadado yo empecé a disculparme pero él me dijo que me callara que por primera vez en mi vida escuchara, me dijo que como se me ocurría presentarme de esa forma en el hospital en ese momento no entendí a qué se refería y creo que la forma en que lo mire él entendió y se veía aún más molesto que antes me tomo de la muñeca de nuevo y me llevo a un baño que estaba cerca cuando entramos me puso frente al espejo y me dijo que me mirara que si no me daba cuenta que estaba con llena de harina y con el uniforme que utilizo en las clases que debería dar pena presentarme de esa forma, pero lo más molesto es que entrara gritando que me diera cuenta que era un hospital y que yo no era ya una adolescente que me comportara de acuerdo a la edad que tenía, nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada solo empecé a llorar pero Darien me grito que dejara de llorar por todo, como pude deje de llorar me disculpe con él por haberlo molestado y le entregue un corazón que había hecho en chocolate para él.

Después de eso no deje que terminara de hablar y me fui del hospital parece no haberle importado ya que después de eso tampoco he recibido ninguna llamada de él.

CONTINUARA...

Es el primer fanfic que escribo esppero les guste y dejen sus criticas

gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Ha pasado una semana desde ese día con Darien no me ha llamado y me muero por oír su voz pero esta vez no seré yo quien lo busque, sé que tal vez lo moleste en su trabajo pero no hice nada tan malo para que el me haya tratado así.

Es sábado y nos reunimos en el templo donde vive Rei todas están muy felices de hecho yo estoy disfrutando de compartir este día con ellas, todas tenemos historias que contar como Ami quien acaba de recibir la noticia en su universidad que le da la posibilidad de terminar sus estudios en Alemania, o Mina que cada vez está más cerca de alcanzar su sueño de ser famosa pero la verdad con quien tengo más cercanía y temas en común es con Lita ya que sus estudios están enfocados para convertirse en un gran chef así que tenemos mucho para hablar, y claro cómo olvidar a Rei tan temperamental como siempre pero trabajando duro para lograr que más personas visiten el templo. Y yo quisiera contarles lo sucedido con Darien pero no quiero que ellas se preocupen por mí como siempre lo hacen así que prefiero quedarme callada y escucharlas.

Estoy feliz por ver que cada una ha estado esforzándose por alcanzar sus sueños y yo me siento confundida, triste y no se qué decir, tengo tantas cosas en que pensar que no me doy cuenta que Mina me está hablando es Rei quien me grita y todas me preguntan qué si me ha pasado algo, qué si he tenido una pelea con Darien…yo solo me limito a sonreír y decir que estoy cansada.

Aprovecho esa excusa y decido irme creo que si me siguen haciendo preguntas empezare a llorar y ya estoy cansada de hacerlo, así que decido ir caminando hasta mi casa tengo mucho en que pensar, creo que me estoy dejando llevar por las palabras que dijo Darien ya que estoy pensando si Darien no sería más feliz con Ami ellos tienen tanto en común y estoy segura que no se sentiría avergonzado de ella, o con Rei ella es muy madura, hermosa y decidida, o por qué no con Lita o Mina…. No se cuánto he caminado pero me encuentro en un parque y en este punto estoy llorando de nuevo, siento que debería hacer algunos cambios en mi vida incluso en mi personalidad.

Sigo caminando y cuando me doy cuenta estoy en frente del edificio donde vive Darien sé que no debería estar aquí incluso sé que no voy a entrar a buscarlo pero creo que inconscientemente llegue hasta aquí, miro hacia arriba hacia la ventana del piso de Darien la luz está encendida imagino que debe estar estudiando o simplemente leyendo, creo que es mejor que me vaya empiezo a caminar cuando escucho una voz que es tan familiar diciendo mi nombre, doy vuelta y veo a Darien, no logro descifrar su mirada, me pregunta que hago allí le digo que voy a mi casa me pregunta si quiero entrar y tomar algo y definitivamente acepto creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Entramos y me siento en el sofá me pregunta que deseo tomar le digo que un té está bien a los pocos minutos él se sienta a mi lado y me entrega la taza de té me dice que debemos hablar, creo que es el momento de decir adiós pero para mi sorpresa las palabras que escucho de Darien son una disculpa, me dice que lamenta la forma como me trato me explica que ese día habían tenido una emergencia que atender y las personas con quienes estaba reunido eran evaluadores ya que se había postulado como candidato para hacer una especialización.

Yo lo entiendo y le digo que no hay ningún problema al contrario me disculpo por haberlo molestado, por dentro mi corazón late muy fuerte al escuchar esas palabras de disculpas que tanto había deseado oir, Darien por su parte me dice que el corazón de chocolate estaba delicioso, yo decido levantarme para irme pero Darien me detiene extiende su mano y toca un mechón de mi cabello, se inclina y murmura en mi oído que me ama su respiración roza mi piel, me siento muy nerviosa pero sé que me siento así porque lo amo a un nivel que es difícil de comprender, le digo que también lo amo.

Darien ríe suavemente mientras acaricia suavemente mi mejilla con sus labios. Su piel un poco áspera roza la mía y me derrito ante la percepción viril de él.

Discúlpame son las palabras que escucho de Darien, respiro profundamente mientras la seriedad cae sobre nosotros. El aire de la habitación se hace más pesado.

Darien mueve su boca peligrosamente cerca de la mía lenta y tentadoramente. Siento como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido esperando que sus labios reclamen los míos, siento que está esperando una respuesta con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me queda sale de mi boca un suave sí.

Rápidamente me toma entre sus brazos y me besa tan posesivamente que me deja sin aliento. Gimo mientras lo saboreo con mis labios y mi corazón. Siento como invade cada uno de mis sentidos, como sus músculos se abultan y flexionan bajo mis manos, mientras su lengua se frota contra la mía.

Paso las puntas de mis dedos sobre la base calidad de su cuello, jugando con su piel, antes de subir mis dedos a través de las hebras negras de su pelo, Darien me rodea con la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Siento su deseo, mientras su erección presiona contra mi estómago, me hace ansiar sus carias, sus besos, su cuerpo, siento como si no pudiera respirar.

Me levanta en sus brazos soportando mi peso mientras profundiza el beso. Sin esfuerzo alguno, sus manos firmes me sostienen mientras su protuberancia presionaba mi centro, gimo ante el contacto íntimo que tenemos.

Devolviéndole el beso tan fuertemente como puedo envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Siento su risa y como con su estómago me acaricia entre las piernas y su pecho frota el mío.

Todos mis nervios desaparecen en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en lo bien que me siento mientras me abraza. Siento como desliza el borde de mi vestido hacia atrás sobre mis muslos, tiemblo al percibir el calor de sus manos en mi piel. Te amo Serena suspira contra mis labios.

No puedo pensar claramente con sus manos grandes y firmes en mi piel desnuda, siento como Darien sumerge su cabeza en mi cuello donde sus labios me queman, sus dientes raspan mi piel mientras me muerde tiernamente y su lengua pasa por mi cuello, decido quitarle su t-shirt por la cabeza y recorro con mis manos su pecho.

Busca de nuevo mis labios, mientras me besa de nuevo siento como corre su mano sobre mi muslo hasta mi cadera. Levanta mi vestido hasta la cintura mientras cierro mis tobillos detrás de su espalda.

Mientras nos besamos me lleva y me acuesta sobre el colchón, sin soltarse de nuestro abrazo se coloca encima y me besa profundamente, mientras posa su erección sobre mi centro. Cierro mis ojos y dejo que su aroma me cubra, quiero sollozar de lo bien que me siento estando así con Darien. Siento como la tela de sus pantalones roza mi piel mientras sus labios me atormentan, sus manos se deslizan mi cuerpo buscando cada parte de mí.

Veo como Darien se aparta de mí para quitar mi vestido y lanzarlo al piso, vuelve a estar encima de mí y decido mover mis manos desde su cintura hasta su bragueta abriendo su pantalón y tocándolo, Darien cierra sus ojos y gruñe profundamente mientras se mece suavemente contra mis manos, oigo a Darien gemir de placer se siente tan increíblemente bien sostenerlo de esta forma, hemos hecho el amor muchas veces pero hay algo nuevo en esto no sé cómo explicarlo.

Tiro de su pantalón hacia abajo con el fin de cogerlo con mis pies y quitárselo, pero cuando estoy tratando de hacerlo me doy cuenta que lleva todavía puestos sus zapatos. Darien ríe ahogadamente, me besa y se da la vuelta para quitarse los zapatos. Aprovechando esto me levanto en mis rodillas y recuesto mi cuerpo desnudo contra su espalda haciéndolo temblar.

Te amo le digo mientras lentamente con mi lengua bajo por su espalda. Amo cuando haces eso me responde, lanzando sus zapatos y pantalón hacia la esquina de la habitación. Lo empujo quedando boca abajo mientras exploro con mi boca su espalda, muerdo traviesamente su hombro eso es suficiente para que el gire y se siente de tal forma que quedamos sentados en el centro de la cama.

Gimo mientras baja su cabeza y toma uno de mis pechos con su boca, se recuesta en la cama arrastrándome con él, roza con su mano la curva de mi cadera, mi muslo hasta que pudo tocar la parte más ardiente de mi cuerpo, gimo y tiemblo mientras Darien cuidadosamente separa mis pliegues y me atormenta.

Aferro firmemente su cabeza contra mi pecho mientras abre más mis piernas, dándole más acceso a mi cuerpo, ardo y mi corazón late al sentir su mano acariciándome y cuando sentí que introdujo dos dedos en mi grite fuertemente.

Mi cuerpo ardía por el de él de la forma más increíble, quería tenerlo cada vez más cerca de mí hasta que verdaderamente nos transformáramos en un solo ser.

Incapaz de esperar más baje mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos a fin de poder guiarlo profundamente dentro de mí, gemimos al unísono, arquee la espalda arrastrándolo aún más profundo.

Darien se sentó sobre sus piernas y empujo sus caderas y así se deslizo en mí, lenta y profundamente. Era un ritmo arrollador que hizo contorsionarme ante el intenso placer de sus íntimas caricias.

Clave mis ojos en él mientras me miraba con ternura, murmuro eres tan bella. Meciendo sus caderas contras las mías y empujándose en mi interior más profundo y duro.

Me atormentaba con sus manos, sus dedos me acariciaban al mismo tiempo que sus empujes, el placer de sus toquen impregno cada fibra de mi ser.

No puede evitar gritar cuando llegue al clímax, escuche gruñir a Darien mientras mi cuerpo se aferraba al de él. Gimiendo me estire y lo arrastre encima de mí.

Luego acaricie su cuello y cara con mi nariz, dejando caer besos por su mejilla y hombro, quería demostrarle lo mucho que lo amo así que con mis brazos lo mantuve apretado contra mí, mientras envolvía mi cuerpo alrededor suyo, sus labios abrazaron mi piel mientras continuaba acariciando su cuello empujándome a mí misma en contra de él, lo sostuve suavemente y vi como cerro sus ojos cuando Darien también alcanzaba el clímax en mis brazos.

Yacía allí acostada manteniendo su cabeza cerca de mi corazón, lo acune con mi cuerpo absorbiendo el cálido peso de él, hasta quedar dormidos.


	3. Chapter 3

Se que las cosas serán mejores siento que después de la noche pasada nuestro amor no terminara, le demostré de la forma más clara que pude que lo amo, que lo es todo para mí y sé que él también me ama.

Me desperté y no estaba en la cama conmigo así que me apresure a levantarme y poder buscarlo, cuando llegue a la cocina estaba preparando café, me pregunto que si quería, a lo cual acepte encantada.

Estamos sentados desayunando en silencio cuando recuerdo que no avise en mi casa que pasaría la noche con Darien. La verdad no es que eso sea un inconveniente ya que desde hace ya un tiempo es conocido por mi familia que a veces paso la noche en casa de mi novio, pero siempre acostumbro llamar a casa para avisarles pero debido a los sucesos de anoche no tuve tiempo de avisarles así que prefiero llamar en este momento y que cuando regrese a casa el enfado de mis padres haya disminuido un poco.

Decido llamar y lo primero que oigo son los reclamos de mi papá y yo lo entiendo no me está reprochando por no llegar a casa si no por no haber avisado y eso causo que mi mamá estuviera muy preocupada toda la noche, después de escuchar por varios minutos a mi papá termino mi llamada.

Darien parece divertido de ver mi situación y me dice que no me preocupe que él me llevara a casa para presentar disculpas por lo sucedido, por lo tanto después de desayunar nos arreglamos y salimos en el auto de Darien rumbo a mi casa.

Después de haber soportado los reclamos de papá estoy en mi habitación castigada por supuesto. Pero me siento feliz, tranquila creo que hace varios días no me sentía así, sencillamente soy feliz.

Mi mamá acaba de golpear en la puerta de mi habitación me dice que tengo visita que baje, imagino que son las chicas, creo que ayer quedaron preocupas por mí, bajo corriendo las escaleras pero acabo de quedar sin palabras en la entrada esta Seiya, no puedo creer lo que veo debo estar soñando o algo así, Seiya está sonriendo me dice bombón y me abraza.

Estamos sentados y me dice que ha vuelto a la tierra y esta vez de forma permanente que esto se debe a que la princesa Kakyu los liberó de su servicio y les dio la posibilidad de decidir si regresar a la tierra o quedarse en su planeta, y después de mucho pensarlo él, Taiki y Yaten decidieron regresar, me cuenta que será el retorno de los Three Lights y que está feliz de poder verme que hay muchas cosas por contarme. Sigo sin poder creerlo estoy segura que las chicas no lo saben pero creo que les alegrara saber que ellos regresaron.

Pasan los días y hemos vuelto a la misma situación con Darien, no nos vemos y algunas noches hablamos por teléfono.

Mientras tanto mi amistad con Seiya se hace cada vez más fuerte y debo aclarar que es solo una gran amistad ya que unos días después de haber regresado salimos a comer un helado y aunque me confirmo que aún seguía enamorado de mí él sabe que mi corazón le pertenece a Darien y lo más importante para él es mantener nuestra amistad.

Debo admitir que me veo casi todos los días con Seiya situación totalmente diferente con Darien pero no me importa porque sé que lo amo y me prometí a mí misma que le daría más espacio.

Como sucede a diario recibo una llamada de Seiya en esta ocasión diciéndome que los Three Lights fueron invitados a presentarse en un evento en beneficio de una fundación que ayuda a niños huérfanos y me pregunta si quiero ir, le contesto que me encantaría.

Este evento va a realizarse el fin de semana así que llamo a Darien para preguntarle si ese fin de semana está libre, pero me dice que ese día tendrá que hacer doble turno en el hospital por lo cual decido no contarle nada, no quisiera tener que ponerlo en una situación incómoda por mi invitación.

El día del evento llego y estoy de pie cerca del escenario, pero cuando miro hacia donde están los asistentes no lo puedo creer veo a Darien en compañía de una hermosa mujer que parece tener la misma edad de él.

No se qué pensar, estoy empezando a imaginar un sinfín de situaciones pero me repruebo mentalmente ya que no debería hacerlo. Darien me ama y sé que él no me engañaría, tal vez solo debería ir a saludarlo.

Ya ha terminado la presentación de los Three Lights y Seiya se acerca para preguntarme si puedo acompañarlo a tomar algo, con lo cual nos dirigimos hacia unas mesas donde hay bebidas.

De camino a las mesas veo hacia donde Darien se encuentra hablando con esa mujer, Darien se ha dado cuenta y veo que está sorprendido y decido fingir sorpresa también, teniendo esa excusa me acerco donde ellos se encuentran y quiero saludar a Darien con un beso en la boca pero en ese momento el gira su cara y termino dándole el beso en la mejilla, luego de eso me presenta a la doctora Saori Haruno quien es pediatra, a lo cual me inclino para presentarme y saludar.

Darien me dice que estando en el hospital le avisaron que no era necesario que hiciera doble turno y cuando iba de salida Saori le pregunto si podía acompañarla a un evento de caridad y al saber que era en beneficio de niños huérfanos no pudo negarse.

Saori al ver que Darien me está dando explicaciones pregunta sonriente si hay alguna relación entre nosotros a lo cual Darien también sonríe y decide cuestionarme por el motivo que me encuentro en ese lugar.

Me doy cuenta que fue su forma de evitar responder la pregunta pero no voy a decir nada al respecto. Y prefiero explicarle que Seiya me invito y por eso estoy aquí.

Veo en la cara de Saori que ella sigue intrigada sobre el tipo de relación que existe entre Darien y yo, pero entendí que Darien no quiere contestar esa pregunta y estoy decidida a demostrarle que no soy la misma niña inmadura, escandalosa y no quiero que sienta que lo estoy presionando para que conteste.

Así que aprovecho los segundos de silencio que hay entre nosotros y me despido de forma muy respetuosa de ambos y me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra Seiya.

Al llegar allí veo que ellos están reunidos con lo que parecen ser unos productores, no queriendo molestarlos comienzo a alejarme pero Seiya ya me ha visto y me atrae a su lado y me presenta como su gran amiga y me quedo escuchando la conversación entre ellos.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas Seiya me pregunta si estoy bien, le sonrió y le digo que sí, después lo escucho preguntarme si quiero quedarme más tiempo o nos vamos, le contesto que quiero irme.

Hemos llegado a mi casa y antes de bajar de auto me dice que siempre puedo contar con él en especial si necesito que alguien me escuche. Estoy en mi habitación y suena mi teléfono es Darien quien me dice que por qué no me despedí de él a lo cual le contesto que no quería molestarlo y que igual ya me había despedido de él.

Oigo a Darien diciéndome que no es lo que pienso que Saori es solo una compañera del hospital, le contesto que yo no estoy pensando nada que le creo que es solo una amiga que confió totalmente en él. Y con el fin de calmar un poco la tensión que hay en la llamada cambio el tema de conversación sobre como estuvo su día y su trabajo, al cabo de unos minutos terminamos la llamada y decido ir a dormir.

Cuando despierto al día siguiente me sorprende el darme cuenta que no llore al ver como Darien había evitado contestar la pregunta de Saori. Me encamino al baño y cuando salgo de este estoy en shock debido a que acabo de darme cuenta que la forma que reaccione anoche no se debe a que haya sido una forma de demostrarle a Darien que he cambiado si no que estoy desilusionada y ya no espero nada de Darrien y eso me asusta.

El día de hoy paso bastante rápido y acabo de salir de clases y Seiya me invita a ir a un ensayo que realizaran. Este ensayo se debe a que las personas quienes creí eran productores realmente son los realizadores de un evento musical que se hará en Tokio donde se presentaran bandas de diferentes países y ese día se reunieron con ellos porque los estaban invitando a participar.

Estoy viéndolos ensayar y me he divertido mucho, al terminar el ensayo Seiya me entrega dos boletas para asistir las cuales aprovecho para invitar a Darien.

El día del evento llego y estamos en primera fila con Darien estamos disfrutando de las bandas creo que hace mucho no nos divertíamos tanto, y decido coger a Darien de la mano pero enseguida lo hago el me suelta, me hace sentir un poco triste pero no voy a decir nada podría arruinar nuestra cita.

Vamos en el auto hacia mi casa y no resisto más y le pregunto qué le pasa que por qué últimamente esta tan distante pero la respuesta de Darien es que es imaginación mía.

En la clase de hoy hicimos algunos cupcakes así que decido ir al hospital para visitar a Darien. Claro esta vez me aseguro que no esté llena de harina y que hoy me vea bonita para él.

Cuando llego pregunto por el doctor Chiba y me dicen que está en la cafetería de nuevo esta reunido con varias personas, me acerco a la mesa y saludo a todas las personas que están ahí, algunos me recuerdan de la vez pasada con lo cual Darien sonríe, se leventa de la mesa y pide que lo disculpen por unos minutos. Nos sentamos en una mesa diferente y le entrego el cupcake que le traje, me agradece la sorpresa pero que está ocupado y que debería de irme así que me despido y salgo del lugar.

No entiendo su actitud pero tal vez tenga razón y estaba muy ocupado, sin darme cuenta estoy llamando a Seiya y le pregunto si podemos vernos, llegamos a un restaurante hemos estado hablando de temas sin importancia, pero no soportándolo más le cuento lo que está sucediendo con Darien, Seiya solo me mira, se acerca y me abraza, solo eso es necesario para que empiece a llorar.

Seiya me dice que le duele verme sufriendo por Darien y verme tan triste y que entiende que este no es el momento indicado pero que debe contarme que después de la presentación pasada unos productores se acercaron para hablar con ellos y les propusieron firmar un contrato con una importante disquera de los Estados Unidos y los tres aceptaron y por lo tanto en 20 días viajan.

Escuchar esa noticia me toma por sorpresa no quiero que se vaya Seiya se ha convertido en una gran apoyo, estando pensando en todo esto oigo a Seiya decirme que él me prometió que no interferiría en mi relación pero viendo la situación él quiere proponerme que me vaya con él a los Estados Unidos. Me dice que la propuesta no la vaya a mal interpretar que no es como si me fuera con él como mi novio o algo parecido si no como amigos.

Me dice allá también se encuentra escuelas de pastelería y que son de gran reconocimiento y que tal vez ese tiempo lejos me ayudaría a pensar mejor sobre mi relación con Darien, me explica que no es necesario que le responda de inmediato que tengo 20 días para tomar una decisión.

Esa noche no puedo dormir pensando en la propuesta de Seiya para el momento en que suena el despertador he tomado una decisión durante los próximos días intentare que mi relación con Darien mejore que volvamos a ser los mismos pero si llegado esos 20 días nada ha cambiado entonces me iré con Seiya.

En 5 días es el viaje de Seiya y los demás pero ¿y yo? Que puedo decir hay días en que Darien es muy cariñoso conmigo y se preocupa por mí pero después vuelve a actuar de forma fría y distante, y esta noche he decidido ir a su casa como tengo la llave le daré una sorpresa.

Estoy frente a su puerta se escucha ruido y decido abrir y cuál es mi confusión cuando veo lo que deben de ser 15 personas reunidas parece que celebran algo. En ese momento Darien me mira y veo que se sobresalta, pero es Andrew su gran amigo quien se acerca a mí y me dice que se alegra de verme aquí que es bueno que haya podido venir a pesar de estar ocupada. Me dice que era lógico que hubiera venido ya que había que celebrar el logro de Darien debido a que había sido aceptado en la universidad para realizar su especialización y dado que solo se entrega un cupo entre todos los postulados de los hospitales del distrito de Azabu Juuban.

Sigo sin entender y en ese momento Darien se acerca para saludarme y darme un beso, y es cuando Andrew le dice que debía ser más optimista que se diera cuenta que yo si iba a asistir a pesar de haber dicho lo contrario antes.

En ese instante Darien me dice al oído que después me explica lo que sucedió, durante el poco tiempo que estoy ahí

ya no se qué pensar, ni que sentir me siento tan desilusionada de Darien, me doy cuenta que ya no comparte nada conmigo y que parece que yo no soy la persona con quien quisiera celebrar esta noticia tan importante ¿Cuándo pensaba decírmelo?

Mientras me hago esta pregunta me doy cuenta que acabo de tomar una decisión, recojo mi bolso me acerco a Darien y me despido dándole un beso en la mejilla. Para el momento en que subo al ascensor estoy llorando pero limpio mis lágrimas y llamo a Seiya.

Es un nuevo día y recibo la llamada de Rei me dice que me espera después de clases en el templo. Acabo de llegar y entro a la habitación donde siempre nos hemos reunido todas pero para mi sorpresa no solo están las chicas sino que en este lugar también están Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna. De todas la más seria y preocupada es Setsuna quien me dice que debemos hablar.

Nos dirigimos a una habitación diferente Setsuna se acerca a mí y me dice que debo pensar en el futuro y en tokio de cristal. Que debido a la decisión que tome las puertas del tiempo han sido cerradas y la existencia de la pequeña dama está en riesgo.

Estoy un poco alterada por las palabras de Setsuna y hablo en un tono más alto de lo que quería diciéndole que sé que estoy poniendo en riesgo el destino de la tierra y que entiendo que es probable que Rini no nazca, pero durante todo este tiempo siempre pensé en los demás, sacrifique muchas cosas por salvar a la tierra pero esta vez pensare en mí, sé que suena muy egoísta pero no voy a obligar a Darien a que tenga que vivir a mi lado solo por mantener un futuro que tal vez ya no sea el indicado, le reitero que no hay nada que hacer ya tome mi decisión y no voy a cambiarla.

Cuando estoy diciendo esto las demás entran a la habitación y veo la cara de preocupación en todas, y entiendo que ninguna tiene claro lo que está pasando con lo cual me acerco a Setsuna y le digo que la única orden que tengo que darle como princesa es que no puede decir nada de esto a nadie. Después de hacerlo me disculpo con todas y me retiro del templo.

Hoy en la noche es el viaje mis padres y Sammy están tristes pero entiende que es una oportunidad para mí, pero antes de abordar ese avión tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Me dirijo hacia donde vive Darien entro y no hay nadie en el lugar con lo cual aprovecho para sentarme en el sofá y quitarme el anillo de compromiso el cual dejo en la mesa que está en frente, al lado de este coloco una carta y la llave que Darien me dio.

En la carta le digo que lo libero de su compromiso y la razón para hacerlo es que he pensado en que deseo que tenga una vida llena de felicidad, también le digo que lo amo pero que me di cuenta que mi amor no fue suficiente.

Después de llorar durante algunos minutos salgo de allí sintiendo como mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos.

He llegado al aeropuerto con mi familia quienes vinieron a despedirme, los veo llorar pero les aseguro que estaré bien y que me mantendré en contacto y los llamare todos los días, seguido esto los abrazo.

Después de un abrazo bastante largo saco mi teléfono y empiezo a llamar a cada una de las chicas para contarles sobre mi decisión al terminar de llamar a Mina quien fue la última con quien hable apago mi teléfono y se lo entrego a mi mama ya que no quiero llevarme nada que me ate a este lugar.

Acaban de llamar para abordar el avión, abrazo una vez más a mi familia y me despido con la seguridad que este será un nuevo comienzo para mí.

Miro hacia un lado y veo a Setsuna que ha llegado para despedirse me abraza y me dice en un susurro que las puertas del tiempo se han sellado definitivamente y el futuro cambiara. Una lagrima escurre por mi mejilla. Y con estas palabras me dirijo para subir al avión donde ya Seiya y los demás me esperan.


	4. Chapter 4

No pensé que este día llegaría, ese día cuando subí al avión pensé que no volvería. Y aquí estoy en un vuelo que en algunas horas aterrizara en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio. Debo aceptar que si esto hubiera sucedido hace algún tiempo estaría nerviosa. Pero en este momento ese sentimiento es el último que tengo.

En este momento no me interesa si llego a ver a Darien o a las chicas lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en llegar ya, necesito estar con mi familia, y es que es el momento en que todavía no puedo creer la llamada que recibí de mamá, nunca la había oído tan abatida ni llorando, y no es para menos papá sufrió un accidente en su auto y su estado es muy crítico. No quiero creer lo que escuche pero en mi corazón sé que es cierto y por eso mi único deseo en este momento es estar al lado de mama y Sammy.

Sin embargo debo aceptar que tengo la fortuna que en momentos como este siempre he contado con el apoyo incondicional de Seiya, es más él ha dejado todo sus compromisos por viajar conmigo. Me encuentro viendo por la venta del avión y siento como Seiya toma mi mano, lo miro y le sonrió.

Estoy seis años a su lado han sido asombrosos, puedo decir que ha estado conmigo tanto en los momentos más felices como en los más tristes. Pero también es cierto que el amor y el cariño que tengo por Seiya no se compara con el que tenía por Darien como también es cierto que él siempre estará en mi corazón. Y aunque Seiya lo sabe logro ganarse un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, pero también hay algo que puedo asegurar con total confianza y es que con Seiya tengo el apoyo, la confianza, y la seguridad que soy importante para él, cosas que no sentí durante los últimos meses con Darien.

Miro a Seiya de nuevo y veo que se ha dormido de nuevo, me acerco y le doy un pequeño beso y no puedo evitar sonreír, aun en los momentos más difícil Seiya ha logrado hacerme feliz y darme tranquilidad, no puedo describir lo importante que es para mí saber que dejo todos sus compromisos por venir conmigo a Japón y en especial en estos momentos. Mientras pienso en todo esto empiezo a recordar el día que Seiya me pidió que me casara con él, estaba tan nervioso que hasta se le cayó el anillo.

Cuando escuche su propuesta ya había pensado que si eso sucedía mi respuesta seria un no, pero en cuanto lo vi y recordé todo lo que había vivido con él no dude en aceptar. Y es que después que me fui de Japón entendí que el amor no es como en los cuento de hadas ni que el felices para siempre existe.

Claro siempre había creído eso y aunque todos me llamaban tonta a los 14 años por creer algo así es que después de que conocí a Darien para mí no hubo dudas que los finales felices si existían y mi creencia en felices para siempre se hizo más fuerte después de haber conocido a Rini y de escuchar sobre la perfecta relación entre la Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Endymión y no veía la hora que ese momento llegara. Pero bueno creo que el soñar es permitido al igual que creer que el futuro ya está escrito y solo es necesario esperar a que este llegue.

Y como pude darme cuenta eso no existe así que con ese conocimiento fue que me di cuenta que la propuesta de Seiya era la respuesta a una nueva forma de encontrar mi felicidad y buscar mi propio futuro.

Claro cómo olvidar el día de mi boda fue un día lleno de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba feliz mi familia estaba conmigo compartiendo ese día tan especial y claro yo estaba muy ilusionada, pero por otro lado estaba triste ninguna de las chicas había vendo me habían llamado a felicitarme pero también a decirme que no podían ir, cuando hablo de las chicas me refiero a Lita, Mina y Ami por qué después de haberme ido Rei no quiso volver a hablarme intente comunicarme muchas veces pero nunca respondió a mis llamadas o mis mensajes.

Después de algún tiempo Mina me conto que después de mi viaje Rei estaba triste y con mucha rabia, triste por qué según ella todas habíamos compartido lo suficiente y pasado por muchas cosas razón suficiente para que yo les hubiera contado lo que estaba pasando y aún más para que les hubiera dicho con anterioridad sobre mi decisión. Y rabia por qué no puede creer que me haya rendido tan fácilmente y peor aún que no pensara un poco en la responsabilidad que sobre mi pesa. Pero personalmente creo que la última razón es más su forma de reaccionar ante esta situación y de verdad no creo que pensara eso.

Aunque todas seguimos siendo amigas la única que me ha apoyado y ha entendido mis motivos para hacer lo que hice es Mina.

Debo también decir que conozco lo que ha sido de la vida de todas por más lejos que este siguen siendo mis mejores amigas.

Ami a pesar de ser tan joven ya es candidata para ser la directora de un hospital en Tokio, Mina logro su sueño y es una reconocida actriz en Japón, Lita es dueña de uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos, de Rei sé que es una sacerdotisa a quien acuden muchas personas pero no se mucho más sobre ella y Darien bueno de él no se nada después de salir de su apartamento ese día me prometí a mí misma que dejaría atrás todos los recuerdos y todo aquello que había vivido con él que sería un hermoso recuerdo, así que decidí nunca preguntar sobre él y si alguna de las chicas intentaba decirme algo simplemente cambiaba el tema.

Que fue de mi vida, bueno mi carrera ha sido muy buena debo admitir que soy la dueña de magnificas creaciones pasteleras me especializo en la realización de pasteles para bodas al punto que muchas revistas especializadas para novias me buscan para hacer artículos dando mi opinión sobre cuál es lo último en pasteles para bodas, claro como he desarrollado mi profesión en Estados Unidos en mi pastelería se encuentran todo tipo de postres Japoneses lo cual lo ha hecho aún más llamativo.

Acaba de aterrizar el avión no veo la hora de dirigirme hacia el hospital, Seiya ve mi ansiedad me toma de la mano y salimos corriendo tomamos el primer taxi que encontramos. Acabo de llegar al hospital y veo a mi mamá sentada corro hacia ella necesito abrazarla saber que todo va a estar bien por supuesto también abrazo a Sammy.

Me dicen que lo están operando que ella tiene la seguridad que todo va a salir bien que se siente tranquila por el médico que se está haciendo a cargo del caso de mi papá, también me dice que hace una hora entro a cirugía. Mi hermano se acerca y me dice que no pudo evitarlo pero que viendo la situación de papá llamo a Ami para contarle y que por ese motivo todas vienen.

Luego de eso nos sentamos cuando entra Ami quien se acerca me abraza y me dice que aunque ella no trabaja en este hospital ya pidió permiso para poder estar en este caso y ayudar en lo que sea necesario, escuchar esto me hace estar tranquila y muy agradecida.

Para mi sorpresa llegan Lita y Mina para acompañarme luego de un emotivo abrazo de reencuentro se sientan a mi lado ya que me han dicho que ellas esperaran conmigo hasta que se tenga una respuesta por parte de los médicos, pero mi sorpresa es mayor cuando veo entrar a Rei nunca pensé que ella vendría me levanto para abrazarla pero lo que recibo de ella es una bofetada en la cara, seguido de un reclamo por haberme ido, Seiya se acerca y empieza a defenderme pero yo le pido que no lo haga, contrario a lo que todos piensan que hare la abrazo y le agradezco que este aquí en estos momentos y le pido que hablemos claro que le digo que lo hagamos después de tener noticias. Para sorpresa mía Rei me devuelve el abrazo. Tomo eso como un sí.

Creo que han pasado tal vez tres horas y no tenemos noticas, veo abrirse una puerta y para mi asombro quien aparece por esa puerta es Darien. Parece que la única sorprendida soy yo ya que Darien no parece extrañado de verme de hecho siento como si para él nunca hubiera pasado seis años sin vernos.

Con paso firme se acerca a nosotros y nos dice que la operación fue muy complicada, que estará en observación toda la noche ya que no ha pasado el peligro, pero que no podemos hacer nada que deberíamos irnos a casa que en caso que sucediera algo nos llamarían. A lo cual los tres decimos que nos quedaremos acá, dicho esto Darien da media vuelta y se va.

Mamá se acerca y me dice que cuando trajeron a papá al hospital Darien se puso al frente del caso desde el primer momento que todo el tiempo ha estado preocupado y que él fue quien lo opero, también me cuenta que se enteró que no ha abandonado el hospital desde que trajeron a papá, me dice que no me había querido decir por miedo a la forma que reaccionara cuando supiera quien era.

Simplemente sonrío y le digo a mi mamá que no me afecta que al contrario me alegra saber que mi papá está en buenas manos, ya que debo reconocer que Darien es un excelente médico y estoy segura que hará todo lo posible por salvarlo.

Quiero ir a agradecerle ya que no es necesario que lo haga pero no quiero que piense que lo hago como excusa para acércame y poder hablarle, bueno tengo que ser sincera conmigo misma si quiero aprovechar esta situación como una excusa para hablar con él, después de todo yo me fui sin mayor explicación que la que había en esa carta y creo que después de todo este tiempo ya tengo la fuerza y la tranquilidad para poder hablar con Darien de frente que seamos sinceros sobre lo que nos pasó y podamos decir todo aquello que nunca fuimos capaces de expresar.


	5. Chapter 5

No estoy segura de la hora pero aun no amanece, soy la única despierta. La gratitud hacia mis amigas no la puedo explicar todas se quedaron para acompañarnos incluida Rei.

Esta incertidumbre es irritante, así que me levanto voy a buscar un café, luego de buscar por todo el hospital encontré una maquina dispensadora, y a pesar del frio estoy sentada en uno de los jardines del hospital.

Siento que alguien está detrás de mí me doy vuelta y me doy cuenta que es Rei, quien se sienta a mi lado y se disculpa por la forma que reacciono, le aseguro que todo está bien pero le pido que por favor hablemos.

Rei se queda callada por algunos minutos para luego empezar hablar, me dice que después que me fuera esa madrugada recibió una llamada de Darien diciéndole que todas eran unas inmaduras que como podían ser parte de este jueguito que me había inventado, que lo peor fuera que hubiera apagado el teléfono pero que si creía que él iba a salir corriendo a buscarme estaba muy equivocada.

Después de haber escuchado esto Rei le dice que ellas tampoco entienden que fue lo que paso, pero que ella le puede asegurar que esto no es un juego mío, ella empezó a contarle que todas empezaron a sospechar que algo pasaba cuando recibieron la visita de Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna. Pero que lo más raro había sido cuando yo me había reunido a solas con Setsuna para hablar y que después de ese suceso ellas habían recibido mi llamada diciéndoles que me iba.

También le cuenta que con lo impulsiva que es Mina ella después de recibir mi llamada se había dirigido a mi casa y había esperado hasta que mis padres y Sammy habían regresado y les había preguntado si era cierto y fue cuando le habían confirmado que yo me había ido.

Me dice que después de haberle contado todo esto a Darien oye como la voz se le quiebro diciéndole que le asegure que esto no era un juego, después de Rei haberle asegurado que yo me había ido, oyó como si hubiera empezado a llorar para después terminar la llamada.

No se qué pensar realmente nunca imagine que a Darien le hubiera importado. Después de todo el ya no me contaba nada y me hacía sentir como si yo no fuera alguien importante en su vida.

Rei continua diciéndome que ella durante varias semanas intento comunicarse con él pero que fue inútil, hasta que un día se decidió ir a visitar a Darien y después de mucho insistir para que él le dijera algo lo único que le había dicho era que él aceptaba que tuvo gran parte de la culpa pero que yo también fui culpable que nunca deje de ser la niña inmadura que él había conocido que si había pensado lograr algo tratando de darle celos con Seiya que me había equivocado que él no estaba para esas tonterías. Pero vio como se había cogido la cabeza con ambas manos y le decía que ya en este momento él ya no sabe si había sido un juego por parte mía o si es que yo nunca fui capaz de decirle que ya no lo amaba. Él no se dio cuenta en el momento que todo se perdió.

Darien después de decir eso le preguntó si sabía si me había ido sola y Rei le contó que me fui con Seiya, y que le dijo que él no quería volver a saber nada de mí.

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando ahora soy yo la mala? Según él entonces yo lo engañe, tengo que hablar con Darien. Estoy sorprendida pero más que eso estoy furiosa cómo es posible esto, acaso es que yo alguna vez hice algo como para que él dudara de mí.

A pesar de la rabia que siento le cueto a Rei todo lo sucedido, la indiferencia y frialdad de Darien. Le explico que en ningún momento yo trate de darle celos con Seiya simplemente era mi amigo y ante la situación con Darien él se había vuelto mi apoyo. También decido contarle el motivo que me llevo a aceptar la propuesta de Seiya y le explico que yo no lo engañe que de hecho Seiya se convirtió en mi novio después de dos años.

La expresión de Rei es indescifrable, creo que ella no sabía todo pero aun así me pregunta el porqué de haberme casado con Seiya. Le contesto yo ya había decidido continuar mi vida, y que si había decidido liberar a Darien de cualquier compromiso conmigo, yo tenía derecho a rehacer mi vida y buscar mi propia felicidad y Seiya se había convertido parte de esa felicidad.

Después de haber hablado con Rei me dice que debería hablar con Darien me dice que tal vez eso ya no me importa pero que debería saber que a pesar de todo Darien intento mantenerse en contacto con todas que ella cree que fue una forma de saber de mí, pero en cuanto se conoció la noticia que Seiya se casaría Darien se alejó de todas.

Estoy de nuevo dentro del hospital y no se cómo reaccionar con lo que me conto Rei, claro sigo molesta como se le ocurrió pensar a Darien algo así, siento que Darien nunca llego a conocerme. Pero también me hace sentir confundida el saber que a él le dolió enterarse que me casaría.

Son casi las ocho de la mañana y una enfermera se acerca para informarnos que el estado de papá es el mismo que deberíamos ir a descansar un poco y volver después. Le digo a mi mamá y a Sammy que si quieren pueden ir a casa que yo me quedare, a lo cual ellos aceptan y se van al igual que las chicas, ya que ellas tienen asuntos pendientes. Así que solo estamos Seiya y yo.

Esta espera es eterna quisiera tener más información sobre mi papá, creo que mis pensamientos fueron oídos ya que veo entrar a Darien a la sala, parece preocupado se acerca y se sienta a mi lado y me avisa que mi papá ha entrado en estado de coma.

Lo único que soy capaz de hacer es de llorar, siento como seiya me abraza sin decir nada, pero también siento como Darien se ha levantado de la silla y se ha ido sin decir nada más.

Le digo a Seiya que ya regreso en ese momento salgo y veo a Darien caminando hacia lo que parece un consultorio así que corro para poder alcanzarlo, cuando lo hago le toco el brazo a lo que él da media vuelta y le digo que sé que soy la persona menos indicada para pedir algo pero que no tengo la fuerza ni encuentro las palabras para decirle a mi mamá y a Sammy lo que acaba de ocurrir, le pido que por favor se él quien le diga. Lo que parecen ser horas Darien pone una mano en mi cabeza y me dice donde se encuentran su oficina que cuando ellos lleguen lo vaya a buscar y el ira explicar lo sucedido. De repente siento la necesidad de abrazarlo pero sé que esto no está bien así que solo le doy las gracias y me retiro.

Efectivamente Darien cumplió y cuando mi mamá y mi hermano llegaron el estuvo ahí para hablar con ellos, en este momento estoy en la habitación donde tienen a papá, estoy sola Sammy se llevó a mamá a la casa y Seiya recibió una llamada y tuvo que salir, necesito saber que mi papá estará bien. Y el único que puedo contestar esa pregunta es Darien tal vez ni siquiera me quiera hablar pero necesito oírlo o tal vez lo que quiero es oírlo a él.

Llego a su oficina llamo y me dicen que pase, se nota sorprendido pero me dice que pase, me pregunta si sucedió algo con mi papá le dijo que no pero le digo que necesito saber si él estará bien, me pide que me siente y empieza a explicarme la situación de mi papá, en ese momento suena su teléfono y sale para atender la llamada, mientras estoy sola veo que tiene una foto sobre su mesa así que la tomo en mis manos y veo que en ella están él y Saori, lo primero que pienso es que se ve bien con ella y que se ve feliz a su lado, tal vez me toma un poco por sorpresa pero me alegra saber que es feliz y que él también siguió con su vida, imagino que con ella tendrá mucho en común.

No me doy cuenta que Darien ha entrado de nuevo y toma la foto de mis manos y me dice que es Saori le contesto que la recuerdo, no se por qué pero salen las palabras de mi boca y le pregunto si es feliz, pienso que Darien me va a decir que me vaya, pero lo que me dice que no es algo que me importe.

Ante eso le pido que me disculpe que no fue mi intención molestarlo, decido que es momento de salir de ahí y ya cuando voy a salir Darien me devuelve la pregunta, le contesto que el tiempo ha sido bueno conmigo.

Creo que nuestra conversación ha terminado pero pensándolo mejor le digo si él realmente pensó que yo lo había engañado con Seiya, me pide que me vaya pero no pienso hacer lo hasta no escuchar una respuesta, se da cuenta que no voy a irme así que se sienta de nuevo y respirando profundo me dice que yo que pretendía dándole celos con Seiya. Le reprocho lo que me dice y le digo que sí es tan poco lo que me conocía que llego a pensar eso de mí

Lo veo irritado y me dice que él ya no sabe que creer que después que llego de nuevo Seiya yo me aleje de él que esperaba que creyera. Yo también me siento muy enojada al escuchar sus palabras, así que alzo la voz y le digo que no se atreva a decirme eso que cuando todo el tiempo quien lo buscaba era yo, siempre le pedía que saliera conmigo , que si yo no lo llamaba él nunca lo hacía, así que termino gritándole que no se atreva a dudar del amor que sentía por él, y que si se le olvida si yo no hubiera llegado ese día a su apartamento nunca me hubiera enterado que había sido aceptado para realizar su especialización.

Darien también alza su voz y me dice que no es lo que creo que ese día se enteraron en el hospital y todos terminaron llegando allá, le grito que no me mienta que si eso fuera así por qué Andrew había dicho que yo había dicho que estaba ocupada y no iba poder asistir. Darien solo me dice que él pensaba decirme después para celebrarlo juntos.

Que puedo pensar de esto no le creo nada de lo que está diciendo, hubiera sido mejor si no hubiéramos tenido esta conversación, así que me levanto y pienso salir de la oficina.

Darien me pregunta que si en verdad lo amo por qué me case, estoy tan furiosa que no pienso mis palabras y le dijo que no lo amo lo corrijo y le dijo que lo amé, que antes intente hacer todo porque él me amara, por que viera en mí la mujer perfecta para él, que hubiera sido capaz de todo por qué el me viera y se sintiera orgulloso de mí, que quería hacerlo feliz. Pero que fue imposible porque si intentaba pasar más tiempo con él y lo invitaba a salir a algún lado siempre estaba muy ocupado, y cuando decidí darle más espacio según él buscaba darle celos con alguien más, le pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos que se suponía que debía hacer para hacerlo feliz, que si nunca me decía nada como esperaba que lo supiera.

Y sin poder contenerme le pregunto si él alguna vez pensó en lo mucho que me hirió cuando se negó a responder la pregunta de Saori sobre si yo era su novia, antes que él pueda responder le recuerdo que siempre que alguien me preguntaba siempre le decía que él era mi novio que nunca lo negué.

Le dijo que si alguna vez pensó en terminar nuestra relación, le pregunto que si él seguía mi lado por cumplir con su obligación y preservar el futuro, que si yo no me hubiera ido como seria nuestra relación.

Cuando lo miro Darien también tiene lágrimas en sus ojos y solo me dice que él me amo, se acerca y me abraza y me dice que él lamenta todo el daño que me causo, él nunca supo expresar sus sentimientos pero que lo hacía feliz saber que yo siempre estaba ahí para él, y que a él lo asusto pensar en el futuro y en como deberíamos afrontarlo.

En ese momento entra una enfermera y le que ha llegado un paciente y lo necesitan urgente, Darien sale rápido con la enfermera, que quedo en su oficina no se qué pensar de todo esto, pero lo más seguro es que cada uno debe seguir su camino, alguien vuelve a entrar en la oficina y dejan lo que parece ser una revista, me acerco y es una revista de bodas lo sé porque es en la revista en que aparecen artículos sobre mis pasteles. Siento curiosidad será que Darien se va a casar con Saori.


	6. Chapter 6

Mi vida ha vuelto a cambiar, debido a la situación de papá he decidido quedarme en Tokio el tiempo que sea necesario y Seiya lo ha entendido. También entre las cosas que han cambiado es que he vuelto a reunirme con mis amigas pareciera como si nada hubiera cambiado y como siempre ellas son un gran apoyo. Y para mi sorpresa incluso he vuelto a ver a Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna.

Aunque también es cierto que la situación de papá parece no cambiar y eso parece afectarnos todos, no sé si es debido a esta situación pero últimamente solo tengo pesadillas, y estas no me dejan dormir tranquilamente, y como siempre Setsuna parece saberlo todo, hoy ha venido a casa a pedirme que este fin de semana vaya con ella a shinjuku, no creo que sea momento para ir a un jardín natural pero Setsuna no deja de insistirme que vaya con ella.

Ha llegado el fin de semana y he aceptado ir con ella cuando subimos al tren pienso que va a ser un viaje en silencio y un poco incómodo pero para mi sorpresa Setsuna comienza hablarme que la situación que antecedió la aparición de Tokio de cristal fue una segunda era de hielo y gracias al poder del cristal de plata es que la tierra despertó, antes que continúe hablando le digo que esa historia ya la sé, le recuerdo que cuando fuimos al Tokio del siglo XXX escuchamos esa historia.

Setsuna me pide que la escuche y continua hablando me dice que esa historia no es del todo cierta que en esa ocasión el rey Endymion nos contó esa historia por que no era el momento de saber la verdad, pero que ya había llegado el día de saber la verdadera historia. La verdad es que la tierra no se congelo, esta fue cubierta por la oscuridad por un poder tan sombrío y siniestro que hizo que toda vida existente en la tierra fuera envenenada con esa maldad, Y el cristal de plata es el único capaz de purificar y sacar a la tierra de esa oscuridad.

Cuando termina de decirme esto ya hemos llegado nos dirigimos hacia la parte donde se encuentra el jardín tradicional japonés, mientras nos dirigimos allá Setsuna me dice que al haberse creado una ruptura en el futuro la oscuridad se ha aprovechado de eso para instalarse en la tierra. Al estar en este jardín nos acercamos a un árbol en especial, y aunque hace ya mucho no soy una sailor siento una gran maldad que proviene del árbol.

Acerco mi mano a este y antes que pueda hacer algo más siento como si fuera absorbida por este árbol en su interior solo hay oscuridad y oigo el palpitar de un corazón, no se cuánto tiempo llevo dentro pero por fin escucho algo más, es una voz no es de mujer ni de hombre, me dice que esta vez no será tan sencillo y por primera vez mis pesadillas tienen sentido, logro entender que en esta ocasión tomara posesión de un cuerpo y lo peor es que sé qué cuerpo ha decidido tomar, sin darme cuenta me encuentro de nuevo al lado de Setsuna, quien se ha transformado y parece lista para atacar.

Le pido a Setsuna que regresemos y nos dirigimos al hospital al entrar pregunto si se encuentra Darien pero me dicen que no se está, así que decido ir a su apartamento, espero que Setsuna me acompañe pero me dice que debo seguir sola.

Me dirijo hacia donde vive Darien, sonrió porque a pesar del tiempo todavía recuerdo donde vive y como llegar.

Entro al edificio y me dirijo hacia allá, estoy frente a su puerta la verdad poco me importa como pueda reaccionar o si estoy interrumpiendo algo pero esto es algo importante. Al timbrar escucho preguntar a Darien quien es, me limito a anunciarme, no se si por curiosidad o sorpresa pero abre la puerta. Me pregunta por qué estoy aquí le digo que necesito hablar con él, me dice que pase.

Al entrar me doy cuenta que el lugar no ha cambiado mucho desde la última que lo vi, me pide que me siente. No espero que me pregunte nada simplemente comienzo a explicarle sobre mis pesadillas y del lugar que visitamos con Setsuna y de lo que sucedió allí.

Noto su cara de sorpresa pero antes que pueda decir algo más continuo hablando y le digo que la razón por la que lo busco es porque cuando estuve dentro del árbol entendí que el cuerpo que piensa tomar es el de mi papá y que necesito de su ayuda.

Le digo que entiendo que lo estoy poniendo en problemas pero él al ser médico puede ayudarme para desconectar a mi papá y que el cuerpo de él muera antes que la oscuridad se apodere de él. Darien me dice que como médico él no puede hacer eso, pero que él entiende que estamos hablando de la seguridad de la tierra y de sus habitantes. Después de lo que parecen horas Darien decide hablar me pide que lo espere que va a buscar unos documentos.

En cuento se ha dirigido a su habitación advierto que hay muchas cajas parece como si estuvieran empacando para irse de allí, una de las cajas llama mi atención parece como si siempre hubiera estado en esa esquina al acercarme y abrirla veo que está llena de revistas y al ir mirándolas me doy cuenta que son revistas en donde se he publicado mis artículos, no puedo evitar que una lagrima baje por mi mejilla, ver esa caja trae a mi memoria un baúl que siempre tengo conmigo que no importa donde este o hacia donde vaya es lo primero que guardo en mi maleta. En ese baúl tengo todas las fotos, cartas y cualquier cosa que me recuerde a Darien y el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Incluso un solo artículo en donde lo mencionan por sus logros alcanzados.

Me dirijo de nuevo al sofá donde estaba sentada esperando que Darien no se haya dado cuenta que revise esa caja. Al regresar me dice que tiene una posible solución, mañana deben hacerle unos exámenes a papá para revisar su actividad cerebral y él en el diagnóstico que dé puede decir que mi padre tuvo muerte cerebral y podríamos desconectarlo.

Sé que es la única solución que tengo si quiero cumplir con mi deber de proteger a la tierra pero no se si soy capaz de hacerlo es como si estuviera matando a mi padre y tampoco puedo poner en riesgo la profesión de Darien si llegaran a enterar perdería todo por lo que ha luchado y no puedo hacerle esto. Mientras le digo todo esto empiezo a llorar.

Lo último que espero es que Darien me consuele pero ahí está él abrazándome, diciéndome que esto se trata acerca de nuestro deber y compromiso como guardianes, sus palabras me dan ánimo y sé qué debo hacerlo.

Le digo que no quiero que las demás se enteren de esto, que sé podría ser egoísta pero que no quiero que sus vidas cambien, ni que se vean obligadas a pensar de debemos pelear de nuevo, que sé que esto es solo temporal, que pronto la oscuridad encontrara un cuerpo al cual poseer y tendré que estar preparada para cuando ese momento llegue pero mientras ese día llega no quiero que ellas se preocupen. Darien entiende lo que quiero decir y me dice que guardara ese secreto.

Antes que diga algo más le pido perdón por haber acudido a él en ese momento, que quisiera que él también tuviera una vida tranquila y que espero llegue a perdonarme. Sin decir más le digo que me dirijo al hospital.

Esta noche estaré yo cuidando de papá, aprovechare esta oportunidad para pedirle perdón por lo que hare y esperare que él me pueda entender. No se cuánto llevo hablándole a mi papá, pero cuando alzo la vista Darien está en la puerta de la habitación, se acerca a la cama y me dice que mi papá lo entenderá.

Esas simples palabras sirven para darme cuenta que el amor que yo pensé que ya había desaparecido, sigue siendo el mismo y con la misma intensidad.

Darien me dice que tendrá todo listo para realizar el examen a primera hora.

No dormí en toda la noche, y acaba de entrar una enfermera quien me avisa que se llevan a mi papá para hacerle un examen, me asegura que no debo preocuparme que todo estará bien.

Han pasado dos horas desde que se llevaron a papá, ya empiezo a preocuparme pero veo a la misma enfermera entrar con mi papá me dice que el doctor Chiba tiene algo que informarme. Cuando me acerco a Darien me avisa que la condición de papá ha empeorado. Que en unas horas volverá para desconectarlo ya que no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Mientras espero que Darien vuelva me doy cuenta que papá ha empezado a mover la mano, no puedo evitar gritar lo que llama la atención de una enfermera que estaba pasando al entrar se da cuenta que está moviendo la mano, con lo cual sale rápido de la habitación. Creo que no han pasado ni cinco minutos cuando veo que Darien entra en la habitación seguido de varios médicos y enfermeras quien inmediatamente inician a revisar a mi papá.

Mi mamá y Sammy acaban de llegar y se apresuran a entrar a la habitación, veo su cara están llorando de la felicidad y yo en lo único que puedo pensar es que tal vez el hombre que acaba de despertar ya no sea a quien yo llamo papá tal vez se trate del próximo enemigo.


	7. Chapter 7

Lo único que puedo hacer por el momento es regresar a Shinjuku y tratar de purificar la maldad que se encuentra en el árbol, pero nada está bien cuando me transformarme no logre saber si debía purificar el árbol ya que esa maldad parecía que se hubiera apoderado de todo el lugar.

Estoy tratando de encontrar el lugar en donde se siente más fuerte esta energía cuando veo a un niño en el fondo del lago que se encuentra en frente, sin pensarlo más me lanzo para ir a rescatarlo cuando logro alcanzarlo sus brazos se cierran a mi alrededor y no me deja salir a la superficie y sin entenderlo el niño que había visto ya no está y es la tierra del fondo del lago la que me está absorbiendo y veo como si la superficie del lago se hubiera congelado. Es cierto que estamos en invierno pero no tiene sentido. Debo respirar, no puedo resistir más, intento utilizar el cristal de plata de mi broche pero no funciona, me siento muy débil.

Han pasado varios días desde ese suceso, y debido a esto hemos estado reuniéndonos todas con el fin de encontrar información sobre esta oscuridad que es nuestro nuevo enemigo, no es mucho lo que yo puedo aportar al grupo y si quiero irme ya, otra vez estos sentimientos se apoderan de mí. Rei siempre me está mirando de forma sospechosa y me evita todo el tiempo. Y mientras Ami está procesando la información y todas dan sus opiniones yo solo me siento a recordar lo que paso después.

_**FLAHSBACK**_

Recuerdo que desperté sintiéndome perdida, no sabía dónde estaba hasta que vi a Haruka entrando en la habitación en la que me encontraba me dijo que falto muy poco para que no me hubieran podido salvar. Mientras decía esto decidí preguntarle cómo me habían encontrado pero para mi sorpresa aunque había pronunciado las palabras mi voz no se escuchó, y Michiru quien acababa de entra a la habitación me dijo que la oscuridad robo parte de mi energía.

Estaba asustada y miré hacia la mesa que estaba al lado de mi cama y vi mi broche se veía viejo, desgastado y cuando lo abrí el cristal de plata estaba quebrado y había perdido su brillo. Pensé que nada podría emporar esa situación pero pronto me di cuenta que me había equivocado.

Después de haber escuchado las palabras de Michiru me dijeron que era necesario que un médico me examinara con esas palabras salió de la habitación y cuando volvió a entrar Michiru venía en compañía de Setsuna y Darien, quien sin perder tiempo se acercó a la cama donde estaba y empezó a examinarme pero en cuanto toco mi garganta sentí que me quemaba, el dolor fue insoportable y lo empuje con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Después de haber sentido ese dolor no puedo contralar mi rabia y mis ganas de hacerles daño a mis amigas y a Darien.

Después de eso no pase mucho más tiempo en casa de Haruka, pero Setsuna insistió que era necesario que nos reuniéramos todas y les contáramos sobre todo lo que había sucedido. Al principio no lo tomaron bien pero decidieron que había llegado el momento de retornar a nuestra antigua vida. Y aunque desde momento iniciamos a buscar información nada se encontró como si hubiera desaparecido.

_**FIN FLAHSBACK**_

Soy sacada de mis pensamientos por la voz de Michiru quien me pregunta si he visto algo sospechoso en mi padre, muevo mi cabeza negando con ella. Así como no hemos avanzado nada en nuestra búsqueda yo tampoco he tenido mejoría sigo sin recuperar mi voz y lo peor estos sentimientos que no me pertenecen se hacen cada vez más fuertes. Estamos reunidas hace ya un tiempo y siento como si algo se estuviera apoderando de mí, no soporto estar más aquí oyéndolas hablar, acaba de llegar Darien él también ha decidido unirse en esta búsqueda. El solo verlo empeora todo un gran odio se apodera de mí, Lita se acerca para ofrecerme una taza de té y no sé porque pero ni siquiera lo acepto, solo lo boto encima y salgo de este lugar.

Ya no me encuentro en el templo y no soy capaz de entender por qué reaccione así, tengo miedo, algo malo me sucede y no sé qué pueda ser, y sé que el dormir no me ayuda. No sé a qué momento llego Setsuna a mi lado pero me pregunta si algo me sucede. Antes que estos sentimientos se apoderen de nuevo de mi tomo una hoja que encuentro y le escribo a Setsuna explicándole todo lo que ha estado sucediendo desde que desperté.

La cara de Setsuna lo dice todo está preocupada por no decir que realmente la veo asustada por primera vez, me dice que lo mejor es que no vuelva a las reuniones que no es necesario, me pide que vaya a casa que intente descansar, creo que es lo mejor.

El cristal de plata de mi broche ha empezado a oscurecerse, así que he decidido ir a buscar a Setsuna tal vez ella tenga una respuesta a esto, cuando llego a casa de Haruka es Setsuna quien abre y le muestro mi broche, ella ni lo toca simplemente me dice que todo estará bien pero algo en su ojos me dicen que no es cierto, me dice que es mejor que me vaya hago esto sin protestar.

Después de salir me dirijo al templo de Rei, pero me escondo para que ninguna me vea, no he tenido que esperar mucho todas han empezado a llegar, se cuál es la habitación donde estarán reunidas, así que voy hacia allá y espero poder escuchar lo que van a decir.

Escucho la voz de Setsuna quien está diciéndoles sobre mi cristal de plata, oigo el grito de Mina quien dice que eso no es cierto, pero es interrumpida por Rei quien dice que ella ya había empezado a sospechar porque hay una energía oscura que me rodea, es Michiru quien habla esta vez diciendo que deben vigilarme que deben estar seguras que la oscuridad se ha apoderado de mí.

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando YO, YO SOY EL ENEMIGO, no esto no debe ser verdad, pero todo tendría sentido, al fin todo fue una trampa de la oscuridad, cuando me atrapo en el árbol me hizo creer que era el cuerpo de mi padre el que iba a poseer, todo con el fin de atraerme a él y en el lago todo fue una ilusión fue su forma de atraparme.

Salgo corriendo, pero siento como de nuevo como pierdo el control de mi cuerpo y unos sentimientos que no son míos se apoderan de mí. Vuelvo a mirar el cristal pero la fisura que antes tenía ya no está y se ha terminado de oscurecer el cristal.

No sé a qué en que momento llegue a la Tokio Sky Tree estoy en la parte más alta, me veo me transformado como la reina pero mi vestido es negro, tengo en mis manos el cristal de plata quien también ha cambiado de forma a una flor de loto pero negra, he empezado a resplandecer y una luz oscura ha empezado a emanar de él.

Veo que todas han llegado incluso Darien quien luce como el rey Endimion, las oigo pedir que no haga esto, que yo puedo vencer a la oscuridad en mí, pero no quiero oírlas, por primera vez vuelvo a oír mi voz no se en que idioma he hablado pero al decir unas palabras aparecen unos seres quienes se dirigen a las chicas y a Darien para atacarlos, mientras ellas luchan he reunido el poder suficiente con este oscuro cristal de plata el cual lanzo al cielo, aunque todavía no oculta el sol la ciudad empieza a oscurecerse, y una tormenta ha iniciado con esta oscuridad.

Miro hacia donde están luchando y aunque están muy heridas y parece que están perdiendo, poco me importa se merecen lo que están sufriendo.

Para mi sorpresa veo a Seiya, él estaba en Estados Unidos había tenido que regresar. Pero cuando se acerca a mi veo que ha empezado a llorar, me dice que su mayor temor se ha hecho realidad. Me dice que cuando él iba a volver la princesa Kakyuu le había dicho que su tiempo a mi lado no sería muy largo, y antes de pensarlo una gran decisión debía ser tomada. Y en el momento en que le pedí que volviéramos supo que el momento del que la princesa la había hablado era este y lo confirmo cuando le dije que me quedaría en Tokio durante un tiempo indefinido.

Oigo cuando me dice que me ama y que siempre lo hará, y ante mis ojos Seiya se transforma en sailor star fighter, a su lado aparecen Taiki y Yaten transformados también, quienes comienzan a luchar contra mí.


	8. Chapter 8

Hemos estado peleando, y el rayo de luz que expide el cristal se esté desvaneciendo, si quiero continuar con lo que ya inicie tengo que irme de aquí. Pero también está que el verlos heridos y sufriendo ha hecho que en mí se libre una batalla, una fuerza que no conozco me ha estado dominando y yo deseo recuperar el control de mí esta confusión no me ayuda. Sin pensarlo más mis alas han aparecido, también son negras ahora. Las despliego y me dirijo a Shinjuku.

Estoy en el jardín japonés y acaban de llegar estos seres que invoque antes, aunque no conozco las palabras que he pronunciado sé que les he dicho que se vayan. Debo pensar desde que otro punto de Tokio puedo ubicarme de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo quisiera detener esto. Aunque el rayo del cristal se desvaneció su poder sigue ejerciendo efecto la tormenta sigue avanzando y ahora está acompañada de fuerte vientos. Esta tormenta es solo una parte pronto empezara a nevar y como una vez escuche la historia una nueva era de hielo empezara no solo será el hecho que se congelar la tierra será el momento en que la oscuridad tome posesión de todo.

He decidido que el mejor lugar para quedarme es aquí, he convocado a estos seres que parecen ahora ser mi guerreros y los enviado a vigilar el lugar en caso que alguno de ellos lleguen los atacaran, necesito tranquilidad sigo sin estar segura de lo que estoy haciendo.

Pero antes que pueda reaccionar Darien ha llegado, ha empezado acercase pero así como el avanza dos o tres pasos yo retrocedo los mismos pasos, veo su preocupación y su miedo nunca antes lo había visto así. Quiero detenerme, no quiero que la tierra sea atacada, y mucho menos ellos. Mientras pienso en esto escucho la voz de Darien que me dice que esta no soy yo que recuerde a la dulce y tierna Serena que siempre he sido, la joven que siempre ha tenido palabras de consuelo para todos, la sailor que nunca se rendía ante nada. Pero al tiempo que escucho sus palabras no puedo evitar recordar todas las veces que llore por culpa de él, y las veces que fui subestimada donde quedan.

No sé cómo se atreve él a decir esas palabras, de ser capaz de creer que es la persona que más me conoce, la rabia y el odio que antes sentí que no me pertenecían ahora me pertenecen, la confusión que antes sentí ya no existe. Siempre luche por proteger a los demás y si era necesario estaba dispuesta dar mi vida por los demás pero eso ya no tiene sentido para mí.

El cristal empieza a resplandecer su luz se ha vuelto más oscura y frente a mí se ha empezado a forma una espada, la empuñadura es negra con unos detalles en bronce la cabeza es un tallado en forma de media luna, el guardamano termina en pico y se abre hacia los lados y de cada uno salen dos pequeñas dagas, en el cuerpo de la espada tiene un grabado de tribal negro y termina en punta ancha.

Se ha terminado de formar y ha dejado de brillar no dudo en empuñarla y dirigirme hacia Darien en ese momento Darien también saca su espada, esta batalla será entre los dos, me lanzo a atacarlo, pero no responde a mis ataques solo se protege. Lo presiono a que pelee contra mí, y mi enojo aumenta y lo ataco con más fuerza es bastante rápido y logra eludir mi espada, veo que solo le hecho una pequeña cortada al costado izquierdo.

Sin dejarlo a que se recupere lo vuelvo atacar, se ha dado cuenta por fin que la Serena que el conoció ya no existe y si quiere sobrevivir tendrá que luchar contra mí. Sin esperar más vuelvo atacar y aunque ha movido su espada para protegerse no logra evitar de todo mi ataque y el corte se ha hecho más profundo ha caído de rodillas al suelo, sin esperar me dirijo a él para matarlo pero mi espada es detenida por la cadena de sailor Venus.

Con esta interrupción sailor Mars se ha colocado frente a Darien mientras sailor Jupiter lo ayuda a levantarse. Mis guerreros han llegado y están atacando, con esto todos están bastante ocupados y puedo usar el cristal su luz cada vez más fuerte se ha dirigido al cielo he creado un campo a su alrededor y ahora me encuentro flotando sobre el lago.

El tiempo ha sido el suficiente para que hayan llegado las demás mis guerreros se multiplican por cada uno que sea destruido parece que no podrán más incluso las Sailors Star Lights todos están luchando contra mis guerreros excepto Seiya quien veo camina lentamente hacia mí, pones sus manos en señal de rendición y sé que con este gesto está pidiéndome que hable con él, con mis poderes lo elevo y se encuentra en frente de mí. Pone sus manos alrededor de las mías y me pide que me detenga, que yo soy más fuerte que la oscuridad.

Sigue insistiendo que no soy yo y esto ya empieza a molestarme mi paciencia se está agotando y sin esperar más lo lanzo lejos, apenas ha caído cuando se levanta en seguida y me dice que el prometió cuando nos casamos que siempre estaría a mi lado y que aun en estos momentos piensa mantener su promesa y luchara a mi lado. Sin decir más se dirige hacia Yaten y Taiki y comienza luchar en su contra.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que esta batalla inicio pero ellas se ven muy heridas y Darien no ha estado luchando, esta situación ha sido suficiente para que se hayan retirado, y ya en este punto ha empezado a nevar y aunque ya debería de haber amanecido este no aparece y dudo que ya lo haga. Mis guerreros han desaparecido y me he quedado sola con Seiya.

Él ya no está trasformado y yo me encuentro a su lado, y me asegura que ya no insistirá en detenerme que estará de mi lado que ya ha roto muchos juramentos. No entiendo a qué se refiere y decide explicarme. Cuando la princesa Kakyuu le permitió volver fue bajo la condición que no podría usar sus poderes y en caso que lo hiciera su estadía en la tierra terminaría, pero en este caso en que todos luchando contra mí él ha tomado una decisión y el haberse puesto en contra de sus hermanos hace que la princesa no lo perdone.

Pero antes que siga hablando le pregunto por las palabras que me dijo antes a que se refería con que sabía que no estaríamos mucho tiempo juntos y sobre esa decisión que debía tomar. Pero él solo me sonríe y me dice que siempre seré su bombón, que no debo preocuparme por sus palabras que él ya ha decidido estar a mi lado.

No siento la necesidad de dormir solo estoy sentada viendo nevar y a mi lado Seiya durmiendo, los recuerdos viene a mi sobre lo que debía ser Tokio del siglo XXX y tengo algunas preguntas el Tokio del futuro existirá? Miro como Seiya duerme y pongo mi mano en su cabeza, esta batalla cuánto tiempo puede durar. Sé que pronto todos volverán y esta batalla iniciara de nuevo y espero que esto no afecte a Seiya más. Pero sigo sin entender por qué Darien pareciera ser el detonante.


	9. Chapter 9

Han pasado varios días y la tormenta de nieve no termina al igual que no ha vuelto a amanecer, Darien y las sailor no han aparecido creo que deben de estar ingeniando un plan para atacarme, con el correr de los días este jardín natural se ha convertido en mi refugio, aquí estoy siempre con Seiya, parece entender todo incluso creo que él conoce más detalles sobre esto.

Hay días que siento como si el cristal de plata me hablara y me explicara lo que es necesario hacer, la oscuridad se apoderará de todo en el momento en que el guardián del planeta tierra muera y solo yo puedo acabar con la vida de él, lo que debo hacer es enterrar la espada en su corazón, pero para que esto sea efectivo debo fusionar al oscurecido cristal de plata con la espada.

Hoy la luna se ve más grande de lo normal al igual que el color rojo en ella es un poco más oscuro y es el indicativo que hoy podre fusionar el cristal con la espada, mientras lo hago me doy cuenta que el gran mor que siempre he tenido por Darien se ha convertido en odio y de lo único que soy capaz es de recordar los malos momentos vividos a su lado. He termino de fusionarlos y es momento que lucha continúe.

He decidido que seré yo quien los ataque y sé muy bien que ellos están en el templo de Rei, le he avisado a Seiya de mi decisión así que nos dirigimos hacia allá con estos extraños guerreros que ahora me acompañan. Al llegar allí todos parecen estar preparados para hacer frente, los primeros en ir a atacar son mi guerreros y sé que eso es suficiente para tenerlas ocupadas mientras yo me hago cargo de Darien y por su lado Seiya pelea con sus hermanos lo único que me ha pedido es que mis guerreros no los ataquen que él será quien los enfrente, no puedo negarme a aceptar su única petición pero no quiero perderlo y en caso que las Sailor Stars lo estén derrotando mis gurreros irán a ayudarlo.

Darien se ha recuperado de la herida que le produje hace ya varios días y parece listo para luchar, luce como el rey Endymion, sin darle tiempo a nada inicio el ataque yo, aunque nunca he utilizado una espada sé cómo utilizarla, Darien ha dejado de verme como la ingenua y tonta Serena y ha entendido que si quiere salvar a la tierra tendrá que luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

La lucha es a muerte y eso lo sabemos, el daño sufrido ha sido de parte y parte, se también que mis guerreros no todavía terminado con la vida de las demás sailor y también sé que Seiya sigue vivo.

No sé cuánto llevábamos en esta lucha ambos estamos muy heridos pero para mi sorpresa Darien ha soltado su espada y se encuentra de pie sin moverse y me dice que él se siente culpable por lo que está sucediendo, que la oscuridad que me gobierna se debe al daño que él me causó y que no piensa seguir luchando más, que haga lo que deba hacer.

Me dirijo hacia él pero antes que logre usar mi espada todas las sailor han aparecido y han creado un campo de energía para protegerlo, mi rabia aumenta y un rayo negro que llega desde el cielo no solo ha roto el campo sino que se ha llevado lo último de energía que les quedaba, con lo cual empiezo a ver como cada una ha empezado a caer al piso muerta, con ellas fuera de combate puedo terminar con mi propósito y sin dudarlo me dirijo de forma rápida hacia Darien veo como las lágrimas caen por su cara y no son mi la mitad de las que yo he derramado por él.

Cegada por mi odio no me fijo en nada más acabo de usar mi espada lanzando una estocada final, pero para mi sorpresa quien tiene mi espada enterrada en su pecho es Seiya, solo soy capaz de lanzar un grito ensordecedor y saco la espada de su pecho, me arrodillo a su lado y pongo su cabeza en mi regazo y me doy cuenta que está tratando de decirme algo, agacho mi cabeza y sus palabras llegan a lo más profundo de mi corazón.

"_El destino por lo menos nos trajo hasta aquí. Nos sonrió, aunque fuera por un instante. Así es el destino para únicamente aquellos que una vez brillaron._

_Gracias a la vida encontré esperanza por un momento. Encontré mis deseos. Hubo primavera por un momento. Y ahora hay invierno. Encontré mi mundo en un momento fugaz. Y se esfumo a la vez. Encontré mi felicidad por un momento. Y la duda me envolvió a su vez. Eres mi talismán."_

Sus palabras siempre estarán en mi mente y mi corazón, coge mi mano y solo puedo llorar, me pide que sea libre y feliz, que devuelva la luz a la tierra. Esas son sus últimas palabras.

Siento como si algo se hubiera quebrado en mi interior, miro la espada y es esta la que se ha quebrado, el cristal de plata se ha separado de esta y un pequeño resplandor ha empezado a emitir el cristal como si estuviera recuperando su verdadero brillo.

Me doy cuenta que Darien es solo un espectador de lo que sucede, ya que estoy atrapada en lo que parece ser un burbuja, el cristal cada vez brilla más y la espada ha desaparecido casi por completo, me siento dueña de mis sentimientos y de mis acciones de nuevo, soy consciente del daño que he causado, sé que soy la responsable que mis amigas murieran al igual que Seiya, pero también sé que puedo utilizar al cristal de nuevo cuando esté en su máximo esplendor y de volver todo a su normalidad, sin importar lo que me cueste.

Mi cristal de plata sigue teniendo la forma de una flor de loto pero ha vuelto a ser el mismo, y he empezado a utilizar su poder para volver todo a su normalidad y reparar lo que he hecho, en cuanto lo he hecho empiezo a sentir la sensación de ahogarme como aquella vez en el lago, pero no debo rendirme sé que es mi lucha contra la oscuridad todo depende mi nadie puede ayudarme.

Oigo una voz dentro de la burbuja que me dice que no hay forma de destruirlo, pero sé que sus poderes han sido casi totalmente destruidos y será suficiente para que no pueda atacar no en un futuro cercano. Pero también siento como voy perdiendo la consciencia y todo se nubla.

He despertado y me encuentro en una habitación que me es bastante familiar, sé que es la habitación que se encuentra en la casa de Haruka y Michiru, miro hacia la ventana y aunque veo que está nevando sé que es un típico día de invierno, también sé que casi todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

No sé cuantos minutos lleve despierta pero ya veo a Setsuna entrar por la puerta, se sienta a un lado de la cama y antes que diga algo le pregunto si todas están bien. Ella me contesta que sí, me dice además que la oscuridad ha desaparecido, pero que el futuro Tokio de cristal todavía no es claro.

La verdad no me sorprende esa información, pero en este momento solo quiero estar sola y así se lo hago saber, en cuanto sale por la puerta me levanto de la cama con gran dificultad pero lo logro. Me coloco una manta encima y me dirijo al jardín que hay afuera, en cuanto me siento miró al cielo y solo puedo llorar ya que como dije casi todo volvió a la normalidad.

Y es que cuando Seiya estaba muriendo y toco mi mano no sé cómo lo hizo pero me paso parte de sus recuerdos, y vi el momento en que hablo con Kakyuu y le explicaba en qué la decisión que debería tomar traería como consecuencia su muerte. También me dejo saber que el tiempo que él dijo que debía regresar a Estados Unidos lo usó para hablar con su princesa. La cual le había dicho que aunque todo volviera a ser como antes su muerte no podría ser cambiada ni siquiera por ella.

El saber me destrozaba y sabía que aunque estaría bien yo había perdido a Seiya para siempre y la única culpable era yo. Haruka y Michiru se sentaron una a cada lado y me dijeron que después que todas habían vuelto a la vida eso había incluido a las sailor stars ellas se habían marchado de la tierra con el cuerpo de Seiya y les pidieron que me dijeran que no me odiaban que su hermano había tomado esa decisión aunque él ya sabía el resultado que eso traería y que se alegraban de saber que Seiya había sido feliz conmigo durante el tiempo que habíamos vivido juntos. Lo único que puede hacer fue llorar y saber que había perdido a la persona que había estado a mi lado en todo momento y me había amado sin pedir nada a cambio.


	10. Chapter 10

A pesar de lo sucedido todo está olvidado para el resto de los humanos, lo único que ellos creen saber es que los Three Lights murieron en un accidente aéreo, cuán lejos están de la verdad. Por su parte las chicas han retomado su vida incluido Darien, es como si nada hubiera sucedido todos han continuado con su vida. Pero yo soy la única que ha perdido todo sé que la culpable de eso soy yo pero no deja de ser difícil el intentar seguir adelante.

A pesar que han pasado ya varias semanas sigo viviendo en casa de mis padres no he sido capaz de volver a Estados Unidos, pero tampoco he sido capaz de salir de mi habitación y lo único que escucho de mi mamá es que lamenta lo que sucedió pero que en el fondo se alegra de saber que sigo con vida y para el resto de personas solo soy una viuda, que irónico suena eso.

Por enésima vez escucho a mi mama decirme que me llama Mina que por favor atienda la llamada, si sigo negándome esto va a seguir, así que sin más opciones he decidió atender la llamada, Mina se oye un poco sorprendida de escucharme pero aun así de forma rápida me informa que Setsuna pide que nos reunamos en el templo de Rei ya que hay todavía temas que deben ser tratados. Aunque no quiero ir sé qué debo hacerlo sigo siendo una sailor y debo cumplir con mi deber.

Acabo de llegar al templo y veo a Michiru en la entrada del templo parece estar esperándome, sin más demora entramos y estamos todos reunidos en una habitación para sorpresa mía incluso Darien está aquí.

Quien inicia hablando es Setsuna y está aquí para informarnos que todos los sucesos que han ocurrido hacen que sea bastante difícil saber el futuro de los humanos y el de la tierra, que aunque ningún mal amenaza a la tierra todavía no hay nada seguro.

Se perfectamente que se están refiriendo a Tokio de cristal, sin poder evitarlo golpeo con mi mano la mesa y me levanto y sin dejar que termine de hablar, empiezo hablar con un tono de voz un poco más alto de lo normal. Les dejo en claro que asumo la culpa de la situación que se está presentando que soy consciente que esto no hubiera sucedido si yo no hubiera tomado ese avión hace seis años, que la oscuridad no se hubiera podido apoderar de mi si no se hubiera presentado esa fisura en el tiempo, y que ellas no deberían de haber muerto.

Continuo hablando haciéndoles saber que en este momento aunque la tierra no corre peligro el espléndido futuro que alguna vez vimos en el siglo XXX difícilmente llegara, y empiezo a exigirle a Setsuna que admita que esta reunión no es para evaluar el daño sufrido sino para ver que no supe realizar mi trabajo como princesa y menos como la futura Neo reina Serena.

Las miro a todas y veo que ninguna dice nada, Darien es el único que se ha puesto en pie y dice que la única culpable no soy yo que el también asume la culpa, pero antes que siga hablando vuelvo a tomar la palabra y le pido de que deje de intentar defenderme, que si ya se le olvido que si no hubiera sido por Seiya el en estos momentos estaría muerto, que no se le olvide que yo no sentí ningún tipo de duda. Cuando miro alrededor la habitación está vacía todas se han ido y nos han dejado a Darien y a mi solos para que hablemos.

Sin importarme si estamos solos o no sigo hablando, y es que le confieso que mi mayor temor es haberme dado cuenta que la desilusión y el dolor que me causó lo que sucedió entre nosotros nunca logre superarlo y que de eso se valió la oscuridad para controlarme y me asusta pensar que si regresara volvería a estar bajo su control.

Me sujeta por los brazos y me dice que él quiere intentar arreglar el daño causado, que si la oscuridad volviera a regresar él quiere estar a mi lado para que luchemos juntos no en contra. Sus palabras solo ayudan para darme cuenta que el amor que siempre jure tener por él ha desaparecido, pero Darien tiene razón hay que intentar arreglar el daño causado.

Y le hago saber que tal vez el amor que una vez nos unió en mí ya no existe que no se si a él le suceda lo mismo pero que estoy de acuerdo en arreglar las cosas y en que debemos luchar por mantener la paz en la tierra, así que le propongo que aunque no nos volvamos amar como antes continuemos con lo que debía ser nuestro destino.

Darien no niega ni me confirma lo que le he dicho pero acepta mi propuesta, y con esta determinación salimos de la habitación y les anunciamos a las demás de la decisión que hemos tomado y le pedimos a Setsuna que intente mirar en el tiempo y nos diga que debemos hacer para poder llegar a formar el futuro Tokio de cristal.

Después de esta reunión debí de volver a los Estados Unidos no solo para cerrar definitivamente mi pastelería si no para recoger todas las cosas que teníamos en la casa con Seiya, si quiero que el futuro pueda llegar a parecerse en algo debía de regresar a Tokio.

Hace ya seis meses que estoy viviendo de nuevo en mi país, sigo con mi pastelería pero desde Tokio, vivo sola en una casa, la relación con mi amigas sigue igual aunque al principio sospechaban que de pronto algo de esa oscuridad hubiera quedado en mi esas dudas desaparecieron y ahora cada vez que podemos nos reunimos como lo hacíamos antes.

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y hotaru están viviendo también en Tokio creen que es mejor estar hasta que todo haya tomado su cauce de nuevo.

Con respecto a Darien bueno eso es un poco más complicado decidimos que si queríamos hacer las cosas bien debíamos de iniciar como amigos, así que hay días que hablamos o salimos a caminar o a cenar, pero también hay ocasiones en que hacemos planes con otras personas, bueno yo no tanto y es que por respeto al amor que Seiya me tenía no quiero estar con nadie, por su lado Darien creo que a veces sale con Saori si tiene algo con ella no lo sé y tampoco le pregunto no quiero que piense que debe de dejar de verse con ella por el acuerdo que hicimos.

Hoy Setsuna se ha reunido con todos y nos ha dicho que la puerta del tiempo de ha vuelto abrir y que ya puede ver de nuevo el futuro, nos ha dicho que la era del hielo que debía presidir la formación del Tokio de cristal se dará lo cual es bueno eso quiere decir que el futuro ha tomado de nuevo el cauce que debía seguir. También nos ha advertido que para que todo siga bien Darien y yo debemos casarnos, esa noticia no ha sido bien recibida por ninguno de los dos, el consuelo que nos ha dado es que tenemos cinco años para hacerlo.

Después de terminada la reunión invito a Darien a venir a mi casa, él acepta y nos dirigimos hacia allá, al llegar le ofrezco algo de tomar y nos sentamos ya que debemos hablar sobre nuestro futuro matrimonio. Para mi asombro Darien lo ha tomado con calma y me asegura que así como tomamos la decisión de seguir adelante debíamos de haber imaginado que ese momento llegaría, no tengo nada que contestarle tiene toda la razón, así que lo único que nos queda es decidir en qué momento hacerlo y debido a todo hemos tomado la decisión que en cinco años antes que se termine el plazo nos casaremos. Pero antes que se vaya le pido que seamos sinceros y que me diga que sentimientos tiene por mí.

Su respuesta es que empiece por ser sincera y conteste esa pregunta primero, sin dudarlo le digo que así como aquella vez le dije que ya no sentía amor por él si he aprendido a ver en él a un gran amigo, cuando le digo que es su turno me dice que el también ve en mi a una amiga y compañera, que él tampoco me ama y dicho esto decide irse, sin embargo hay una duda que tengo y decido preguntarle si el dejo de amarme desde antes que yo me fuera con Seiya, solo sonríe y me dice que siempre ocupare un espacio muy importante en su vida y su corazón. No sé qué pensar de esas palabras, pero de algo estoy segura y es que es su forma de decirme que dejemos este tema y creo que es lo mejor.

Que puedo decir el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido, pero mi relación con Darien no ha cambiado aunque seguimos siendo los mejores amigos y hemos decidido que si el amor no vuelve a surgir entre nosotros nuestra amistad siempre estará, en estos momentos todos estamos bastante apresurados y es que en menos de ocho horas me vuelvo a casar.

Las chicas han estado corriendo por toda la casa arreglando todo y es que después de la ceremonia se hará una fiesta bastante sencilla aquí, así que Lita y Mina están terminando de decorar todo, y en un rato me ayudaran con el vestido y a maquillarme por su lado Ami y Rei se encuentra con Darien ayudándolo ellas serán las primeras en llegar a la iglesia, también está arreglado por parte de Darien que nos iremos de luna de miel claro pienso que no será una luna de miel como las de todas las parejas, pero sí sé que será un buen viaje de amigos, cuando regresemos del viaje tomamos la decisión que viviremos en mi casa ya que es bastante amplia y cada uno tenndra su espacio en el momento que lo necesite sin contar que la casa cuenta con un jardín inmenso.

También debo reconocer que por respeto a Darien hace ya algunos meses decidí desarme de la mayoría de pertenencias de Seiya creo que no sería correcto tenerlas, claro me he quedado con toda la música que compuso y sus discos al igual que con todas las fotos, debo de reconocer que estoy nerviosa que estoy nerviosa no sé cómo nos ira a ir de aquí en adelante pero espero que podamos sobrellevarlo.

Ya estoy lista y me dirijo a la iglesia Ami llamo a Lita para decirle que ellos ya habían llegado, así que voy en el auto con mi papá, mamá y Sammy y en otro auto van Lita y Mina. Acabamos de llegar a la iglesia y entro del brazo de mi papá miro hacia donde esta Darien y ahí está él con una sonrisa, he llegado a conocerlo mejor ahora que somos amigos y sé que esa sonrisa no es la sonrisa de alguien que se va a casar con el amor de su vida, sino una sonrisa de alguien que está tranquilo y en paz con lo que está haciendo y de paso sea dicho ha logrado contagiarme de ese buen humor que tiene así que cuando llego al altar también estoy sonriendo. Los votos que hemos hecho son bastante sencillos pero que significan mucho para los dos, hemos prometido que aunque el amor tal vez no vuelva a surgir entre nosotros siempre seremos el amigo y el compañero que estará para apoyar al otro. Cuando dijeron puedes besar a la novia fue un momento un poco raro ya que era la primera vez que nos volvíamos a besar después de tanto tiempo.

Que puedo decir la fiesta es bastante sencilla pero muy hermosa las chicas se esforzaron por hacerla muy bonita y acogedora, y la verdad la estoy disfrutando todos hemos estado bailando cada una ha estado acompañada por su pareja y es un momento en que todos lucimos bastante felices mientras todos se quedan en la fiesta nosotros ya nos vamos a lo que será nuestra luna de miel.

Nuestra luna de miel fue bastante divertida fue un mes en el que no tuvimos nada de qué preocuparnos y ahora que acabamos de regresar debemos acoplarnos a vivir juntos después de vivir este mes juntos sé que será bastante fácil, a nuestra llegada nos estaban esperando todas, así que nos abrazan y nos desean lo mejor, cada una se ha ido yendo solo quedamos Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru y Setsuna, las tres primeras se despiden y nos hacen saber que es momento que ellas regresen para continuar realizando su labor y por último Setsuna nos abraza y agradece que hayamos decidido hacer todo esto por asegurar el destino y que ya es momento que ella regresa a ocupar su lugar como guardiana de las puertas del tiempo.

Puedo decir que el destino está escrito y se las ingenia para que de una u otra forma este se cumpla.


	11. Chapter 12

**_TOKIO DE CRISTAL_**

Esta será la última vez que vuelva a escribir, creo que he logrado relatar lo mejor que puede esta parte de la historia y como había dicho el destino está escrito.

No recuerdo ni cuánto tiempo después de habernos casado y estar viviendo juntos la tierra fue sumida en una nueva era del hielo ni cuánto tiempo pasó antes que todos despertaran pero como todos saben con el poder del cristal de plata logre despertar a la tierra y hacer un lugar prospero, el siglo XXX llego y Tokio de cristal existe.

Pero para llegar a ese despertar el tiempo que pasó no estamos seguros de cuanto fue pero si recuerdo que lo que me despertó a mí fue una luz muy brillante que me obligo abrir los ojos, recuerdo que lentamente fui abriendo los ojos y cuando estuve totalmente despierta el cristal de plata estaba frete a mi emitiendo una gran luz y lo siguiente que vi fue a Darien que estaba a mi lado dormido, utilizando el cristal de plata lo desperté.

Luego miramos hacia la ventana y estaba nevando pero parecía que hacía mucho no salía el sol ya que no había árboles o flores todo era el mismo paisaje blanco. Pero antes que todos entráramos en este profundo sueño recuerdo que nos habíamos reunido en la que era nuestra casa y las demás se encontraban en las otras habitaciones así que nos dirigimos hacia donde ellas estaban y con el poder del cristal las desperté cuando todas las sailors despertaron fue algo instantáneo yo me transforme en la Neo reina Serena y Darien en el Rey Endymion después de nuestra transformación todas empezaron a transformarse primero como las princesas protectoras de su respectivo planeta y formaron un campo de energía alrededor de la casa, en seguida utilicé al cristal de plata y la vida y el sol volvió a la tierra y el lugar que había sido nuestra casa se trasformó en un palacio de cristal. Cuando se hubo devuelto todo a la normalidad cada una se trasformó en una sailor y juraron protegernos a Endymion y a mí.

El día en que Endymion y yo subimos al trono y nos convertimos respectivamente en Rey y Neo Reina fue un día bastante especial todas estaban a nuestro lado y había bastante felicidad pero también recibimos por parte de Setsuna una noticia y es que la pequeña dama debía de haber nacido antes que la era del hielo llegara y como eso no sucedió ella ya no nacería, nunca quiso advertirnos sobre ese pequeño detalle porque pensó que si lo hacía nos obligaría a tener otra vez intimidad y para eso no estábamos preparados y menos para tener una hija.

Esa noticia no nos tomó por sorpresa y es como ese día dijo Endymion la pequeña dama era parte de un destino en el cual nuestro amor estaba por encima de todo y este destino que volvió a nosotros es uno donde nuestra amistad esta primero, claro con el paso del tiempo creo que el amor ha vuelto a nosotros y nuestra relación ha vuelto a cambiar.

Hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños y todos están reunidos en el palacio de cristal para celebrarlo pero creo que seré yo quien les de la sorpresa a los invitados, como les dije la relación había vuelto a cambiar no es como cuando era una sailor scout pero se acerca así que la sorpresa que les tengo a todos es que pronto nacerá una heredera o heredero al trono.

Como lo tomaran no lo sé pero yo me siento feliz, como les dije la relación con Endymion había cambiado y después de haber vivido tantas cosas nuestra relación maduro y la confianza entre los dos es bastante fuerte, sé que nuestra vida volverá a cambiar con esta noticia pero será para mayor felicidad.

Y de aquí en adelante si alguien continua la historia sobre Tokio de Cristal será mi futura hija o hijo, porque lo que soy yo tendré que seguir gobernando y hacerlo de la mejor forma posible claro al lado del endymion.


End file.
